Forever Love
by Sukah
Summary: Nyo eu fiz uma song fic de Air Tv mas não encontrei uma categoria para colocála oO então vai aqui mesmo.Música: Forever Love X Japan


**Música: Forever Love – X Japan**__

"**Mou hitori de arukenai**

_Não posso mais andar sozinho_

_**Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite**_

_O vento do tempo é muito forte"_

Misuzu estava caminhando lentamente pela praia, aos poucos a água do mar ia avançando, e vez ou outra molhava seus pés.   
_"Yukito-kun está demorando"_ , pensou ela enquanto andava, pela praia e observava as crianças jogarem água uma nas outras.  
Depois de longos minutos de espera, Misuzu sentou-se na calçada, e observou o por do sol, sozinha como sempre, até as crianças que estavam brincando ali, se despediram e foram para suas casas.  
_" Yukito-kun... onde você está? Não quero que vá embora... Não hoje. Yukito-kun..."_

"_**Ah kizu tsuku koto nante**_

_Ah se me machucar_

_**Nareta hazu dakedo ima wa...**_

_Já estava acostumado, mas agora..."_

Os minutos foram passando, e cada vez mais Misuzu se desesperava, e já não lembrava mais o que iria dizer para ele. Até que não agüentou mais:  
- YUKITO-KUN – Misuzu grita desesperadamente quando percebe que ele não vai mais voltar, mas quando ela se vira, com as lágrimas já escorrendo, e sai correndo dali, ela se encontra com alguém e cai em cima dessa pessoa.  
- Yukito-kun? – Fala ofegante, enquanto as lágrimas ainda escorriam. Yukito–kun!  
Misuzu então se joga nos braços dele.

"_**Ah kono mama dakishimete**_

_Ah me abraçe desse jeito_

_**Nureta mama no kokoro wo**_

_Com o coração molhado"_

- Yukito-kun – A garota já não tinha mais lágrimas, e a dor que havia sumido no momento de desespero voltara, e agora ela chorava por dor, por saudade, por medo de partir antes da hora, por medo de ter perdido seu amor.

"_**Kawari tsuzukeru kono toki ni**_

_Agora nesse momento o tempo continua mudando_

_**Kawaranai ai ga aru nara**_

_Se tiver amor que não muda"_

Yukito a olhava assustado, pois não sabia o por que do desespero dela, ele se atrasara um pouco, mas ela parecia estar afobada.  
- Yukito-kun, você vai gostar de mim pra sempre? – Ao dizer isso a garota foi escorregando.

"_**Will you hold my heart**_

_Você prenderá o meu coração?"_

- Misuzu me desculpe, não consegui chegar antes... Misuzu! O que está acontecendo? Misuzu levante! – Yukito tentava em vão fazer ela se levantar, mas a garota estava caída no colo dele. As lágrimas dela ainda não haviam parado, mas ela já não tinha mais forças para ficar em pé.  
Aos poucos foi deslizando, e as mãos que antes apertavam o braço de Yukito com toda a força agora estavam apenas pendurados na blusa dele.  
- Yukito-Kun... a hora está chegando… a hora de eu me despedir de você, meu Yukito-kun.

"_**Namida uketomete**_

_Segure a lágrima_

_**Mou kowaresou na All my heart**_

_Já está perto de ser quebrado todo o meu coração"_

- Despedida? Que despedida Misuzu? Como assim? – Yukito começou a ficar agoniado, pois Misuzu já não estava conseguindo falar direito, ofegava demais, e as palavras saíam fracas.  
- Misuzu! Acorde. – Yukito agora chorava, mas era o único, Misuzu não tinha mais forças para chorar junto com ele.

"_**Forever love. Forever dream**_

_Amor eterno. Sonho eterno"_

- Yukito–kun – A voz de Misuzu soava fraca, mas ainda era audível.   
- O que foi Misuzu?  
- Você me ama? Yukito-kun...  
- Misuzu...

"_**Afureru omoi dake ga**_

_Só o sentimento que transborda_

_**Hageshiku setsunaku jikan wo umetsukusu**_

_Forte, solitário, passo a hora"_

- Espere aqui – Ela disse, e com enorme esforço de levantou, ao passar pelo rosto dele, se aproximou e, quando já sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto, tocou seus lábios, sentia o gosto salgado das lágrimas.  
Ela esperara tanto por isso. Finalmente havia conseguido beijar Yukito-kun, finalmente estava mostrando para ele o quanto gostava dele. Finalmente teve coragem para isso.  
Yukito a abraçou enquanto sentia os lábios dela, procurou o cabelo dela, e quando encontrou acariciou-os, esperando que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

"_**Oh tell me why**_

_Oh me diga porque_

_**All I see is blue in my heart**_

_Tudo que vejo é triste em meu coração_

_**Will you stay with me?**_

_Você permanecerá comigo?"_

Quando se separaram, ele a abraçou mais forte, e disse pela primeira vez:  
- Eu te amo Misuzu.  
Misuzu então sorriu, parecia que um pouco da força dela havia voltado, graças as doces palavras que Yukito disse, e que ela sempre esperara.   
Novamente caíram algumas lágrimas, mas estas eram de alegria.

_"**Kaze ga sugisaru made**_

_Até o vento passar_

_**Mata afuredasu All my tears**_

_Todas as minhas lágrimas transbordam novamente"_

Yukito voltou a abraçar Misuzu, ainda sem entender, mas chorando também, pois sentia que algo estava errado, algo ruim iria acontecer.  
- Misuzu! Você estará comigo para sempre não é? Nunca mais iremos nos separar, não é verdade?

"_**Forever love. Forever dream**_

_Amor eterno. Sonho eterno_

_**Kono mama soba ni ite**_

_Fica ao meu lado desse jeito_

_**Yoake ni furueru kokoro wo dakishimete**_

_Abrace esse coração que está tremendo"_

Misuzu apenas sorriu, daquele jeito que só ela conseguia, meiga e inocente.  
- Para sempre Yukito-kun, para sempre. Eu sempre estarei com você, te observando, de longe, mas estarei.

"_**Oh stay with me**_

_Oh, estando comigo"_

- Como assim de longe! – Yukito perguntou assustado, enquanto a garota se sentava ao seu lado.  
- De lá. – Falou Misuzu enquanto apontava para o céu. – Estarei te observando.   
Yukito então deu um tapinha na cabeça dela:  
- Não fale isso.  
- Gaoh...  
- Tudo bem, me desculpe, mas não fale essas besteiras Misuzu.

"_**Ah subete ga owareba ii**_

_Ah queria que acabasse tudo_

_**Owari no nai kono yoru ni**_

_Essa noite que não tem fim"_

- Yukito-kun, se eu morresse, você iria sentir saudades?  
Yukito parou por um instante, e por fim percebeu que não tinha mais nada na vida além de Misuzu. O que aconteceria se perdesse ela? Como iria prosseguir?

"_**Ah ushinau mono nante**_

_Ah, perder coisas_

_**Nanimo nai anata dake**_

_Só você que não tem nada"_

- Misuzu, se eu te perdesse, não iria restar mais nada na minha vida. – Yukito falou, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho das ondas do mar. – Eu quero ficar com você, não quero te perder.

Misuzu apenas sorriu novamente, ao escutar aquelas palavras.

"_**Forever love. Forever dream**_

_Amor eterno. Sonho eterno" _

Yukito começou a se desesperar, parecia que estavam se despedindo, parecia que ela estava tentando consola-lo, prepara-lo.  
Então ele a abraçou, estava angustiado, apertou ela forte, chorou, molhou-a com suas lágrimas, não queria soltar ela. Se soltasse, tinha a impressão de que não a voltaria mais.

_  
"**Kono mama soba ni ite**  
Fica ao meu lado desse jeito_

_**Yoake ni furueru kokoro wo dakishimete**_

_Abrace esse coração que está tremendo"_

Misuzu conseguiu então, com muito esforço, e sem vontade, se soltar dos braços de Yukito.  
- Fique aqui. – Disse ela enquanto se afastava alguns passos dele.  
Misuzu andava, e ia repetindo o "fique aí" cada vez que Yukito tinha impulso de se levantar e segui-la.  
- Para sempre, Yukito-kun. Estarei te observando, para sempre.

"_**Ah will you stay with me**_

_Ah, você permanecerá comigo?"_

- Misuzu! – Yukito não agüentou e se levantou, mas nesse mesmo instante ela gritou e pediu para que ficasse aonde estava.  
-Não se mova Yukito-kun, eu preciso fazer isso. 

"_**Kaze ga sugisaru made**_

_Até o vento passar_

**_Mou dare yori mo soba ni_**

_Não quero ninguém ao meu lado"_

- Yukito-kun, sabe, eu agradeço muito por ter você e a mamãe sempre ao meu lado, e agora eu sinto que chegou a hora de cruzar a barreira, chegar na linha de chegada. – Ela falava enquanto ia andando em direção a ele, e sempre dizendo "fique aí" quando ele tinha impulsos de correr para junto dela.  
- Sinto ter de fazer isso, mas a hora chegou Yukito-kun. Eu sei que chegou.

Misuzu ia falando e andando com muito esforço, pois estava fraca, mas sempre pedia para que ele não se move-se.

"_**Forever love. Forever dream**_

_Amor eterno. Sonho eterno_

_**Kore ijou arukenai**_

_Não consigo mais andar"_

- Te amo, Yukito-kun, nunca irei esquecer de você, YUKITO–KUN – Terminou a frase chorando e então se jogou nos braços dele.  
Agora era Yukito que chorava, chorava até não ter mais lágrimas. Estava com Misuzu no braço, a pessoa que ele mais ama, mas ela já não estava mais ali.

"_**Oh tell me why**_

_Oh, diga-me porque?_

_**Oh tell me true**_

_Oh, diga-me para corrigir."_

Ficou ali abraçado a ela, chorando, de joelhos na areia, até que olhou para o céu e pode ver uma mulher alada voando, uma lágrima caindo do céu, e um corvo voando para o horizonte.

_"**Oshiete ikiru imi wo**_

_Me ensine para viver agora"_

- Misuzu, eu te amo, te amarei para sempre, não deixe de me olhar nunca.

"_**Forever love Forever dream**_

_Amor eterno. Sonho eterno"_

Então Yukito foi embora com o corpo dela nos braços.  
Naquela noite choveu muito, mas ninguém além de Yukito entendeu porque.  
- São as lágrimas – Disse para si mesmo.

"_**Afureru namida no naka**_

_A lágrima que transborda dentro_

_**Kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made**_

_da estação que bilha, até mudar_

_**Forever love**_

_Amor eterno"_


End file.
